1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floor-treating machine, comprising a frame with actuating means, a housing, which is attached to the frame in such a manner that it can rotate about a substantially vertical axis and in which at least three heads, which can each rotate about a substantially vertical axis, are mounted, which heads are provided, on their bottom surface, with treating means and/or coupling means for treating means to be coupled to, a motor, the shaft of which is concentric with respect to the vertical axis of the frame, which shaft is in driving interaction with the housing and the heads by means of respective transmissions.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A floor-treating machine of this type is known from WO-A-9408752. This known floor-treating machine has the drawback that it is difficult to operate, on account of its relatively unstable behaviour. Moreover, it is difficult to set the speed reduction between the motor and the housing at the desired level.
A further drawback of the known floor-treating machine is that the two belt transmission used in this machine are situated inside the housing, making these belt transmissions relatively inaccessible. This is a drawback particularly with regard to the belt transmission which drives the housing. This belt transmission has a relatively high risk of breaking, particularly if the floor-treating machine is used on an uneven floor or a floor with projections and the like. However, replacing the belt for this transmission is rather time-consuming, in view of the difficulty of gaining access thereto.
It is an object of the invention to provide a floor-treating machine which avoids the drawback of being difficult to operate. This object is achieved by the fact that the transmission for driving the housing comprises an auxiliary shaft which runs parallel to and at a distance from the centre axis of the frame, which auxiliary shaft is connected, via a first auxiliary transmission, to the motor shaft and is connected, via a second auxiliary transmission, to the housing.
The central positioning of the motor result in a very stable floor-treating machine. Moreover, the two auxiliary transmissions ensure that the centrally positioned motor can drive the housing with the desired speed reduction.
According to the invention, an improvement can also be obtained in that the transmission, such as a belt transmission, for driving the housing is situated outside the said housing.
The belt transmission is quickly and easily accessible outside the housing. Consequently, the belt can be replaced without much time loss, so that the standstill time of the floor-treating machine is minimal.
Preferably, the shaft of the motor bears a driving pulley situated outside the housing, and a driven pulley is attached to the frame and is connected, in such a manner that it can be driven via a belt, to the driving pulley, which driven pulley is connected to the housing.
The driven pulley is connected to the housing via a speed reduction mechanism; if appropriate, it is possible to provide a speed reduction means which is connected to the housing via a further belt transmission. This further belt transmission has a belt which is stronger than the belt of the belt transmission situated outside the housing.
According to a preferred embodiment, the shaft of the motor is connected via a plug or claw coupling to a journal on the housing for driving the heads, and the belt transmission for driving the housing coincides with the shaft of the motor.
In connection with changing the belt, it is merely necessary to remove the motor, an operation which can be carried out relatively quickly and easily on account of the plug coupling. Then, the replacement belt can be fitted and the motor can be reinstalled.